


Day 2 - Nerd Girlfriends

by StarshipHufflebadger



Series: Sanvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets griefed, Cute, Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gamer Girlfriends, Gamers, Gen, Nerd Girlfriends, Sanvers Week 2017, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, maggie is horde, nerdy, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Alex has a nerdy secret that Maggie discovers, and it leads to an extremely entertaining evening (for Maggie).





	Day 2 - Nerd Girlfriends

             It started out casually, when Maggie started staying over more.  She’d bring her laptop, and for an hour or two in the evenings, they’d sit across from each other at the table, doing their own thing on their computers in amiable silence, occasionally playing footsie and tossing the odd comment back and forth, usually sharing some kind of snack.  

              It became a regular thing after Maggie had moved in.  Several nights a week they’d sit, their laptops back to back, doing their own things.  Neither of them really asked what the other was doing, each content to absorb themselves in their various activities.  Neither was aware that the other quickly minimized a certain window when the other walked by, or brought them food, or came anywhere near them during these times.  They both had perfected not making a sound while doing their thing, no matter how happy or frustrated they became.

              One night, Maggie was scowling darkly at her computer. Alex kept glancing at her, eyebrow raised, but Maggie never looked up.  She was typing furiously, and seemed angry, but she didn’t offer an explanation and so Alex did not ask for one.  Alex could have sworn she heard Maggie muttering “ _fucking noob_ ” at one point, but thought her mind must’ve been playing tricks on her when she looked up and Maggie looked like she hadn’t even spoken.

              Slightly suspicious, Alex looked back down at her own laptop, only to see that her character was flat on the ground with the message “ _6 minutes until release.  Release spirit?_ ” popped up on her screen.

              “Seriously?!” she groaned at the screen, sighing as she released her character’s spirit and began the lengthy trek back to her corpse, where it lay at the bottom of a cliff, having just plummeted to it’s death during Alex’s lapse of concentration.  

              “Problems, Danvers?” Maggie asked, now raising an eyebrow at her.

              “Nope, all good,” Alex said quickly, cursing herself.  She wasn’t sure how Maggie would react to her playing one of the most stereotypical nerdy video games in the world and so she kept it to herself for now, indulging in her guilty pleasure and minimizing the screen when Maggie got up to make popcorn a little while later, pretending she was browsing Facebook instead.

———

              A few nights later when Maggie wasn’t home, Alex had logged into her game and was chatting via headphones and a mic with Winn Schott, who was walking her through her first raid of the new expansion whose content she’d become greatly behind in due to lack of play time.   Winn was explaining things like she was a complete beginner, and she was starting to get annoyed.

              “Winn, I’m not a moron, I know how to play my damn character. Just explain the mechanics of the boss or I’m hanging up and resorting to Youtube,” she griped into the mic, shaking her head.  

              “Okay, okay, sorry,” he said hastily, sounding a mixture of indignant and frightened.  “There were some changes to ferals with the last patch and I just wasn’t sure if you kn–”

              “Boss. Mechanics. Schott.”  Alex said shortly, raising an eyebrow that he couldn’t see, though she bet he could see it in his mind.

              Winn spluttered a little, sighed, and then began explaining the mechanics of the fight to Alex as their group gained members and they got ready to start the encounter.  The fight started off smoothly and Alex grinned as she got into the battle, focused on laying on her damage as hard as possible.

              “I’ve got the adds,” she said, switching targets and attacking the demons swarming the group.  “Stay on the boss, Winn, I got this!” she insisted, tapping the keys furiously.  

              At that moment, Alex heard the doorknob turning and the door to the apartment starting to open.  Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized Maggie was entering – how had she not heard the key turning?!

              “I gotta go, sorry Winn!” she hissed into the mic, bringing up the menu of the game with lightning speed and clicking the “Exit game” option.

              “What?! Alex, we’re halfway through this figh-” Winn’s indignant splutter was cut off as Alex killed the voice chat program too and whipped the headphones into her lap as Maggie stepped fully into the room, dropping her keys onto the hook and looking over at Alex, amusement in her eyes.

              “What was that all about, Danvers?” Maggie asked, coming closer and peering at Alex’s guilty expression with amused suspicion.   “Who were you talking to?”

              “No one,” Alex said quickly, but when Maggie raised her eyebrow, Alex knew she must have heard her speaking.  “Okay just Winn, he was, uh, helping me sort out something on the computer, my antivirus wasn’t working,” she invented wildly, hoping she sounded convincing.  

              “Okay…” Maggie said slowly, still looking amused, and now disbelieving as well.  “Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?”

              “What? Me? Lie to you? No way!” Alex shook her head emphatically, trying to look hurt at the accusation.  “I just wanted to hang up with him because I love you and wanted to spend time with you the second you got home…”  Alex stood and moved over to Maggie, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Maggie rolled her eyes but pressed herself against Alex’s front, allowing her girlfriend to kiss her, deepening the kiss and wrapping her own arms around Alex’s middle.  After a long, steamy embrace, Maggie pulled away and eyed Alex, her gaze one of suspicion mingled with lust.  

              “I’ll let you get away with whatever you’re up to this time, Danvers… but I’m watching you,” Maggie told her, raising an eyebrow in what she apparently thought was a threatening manner.  Alex grinned and leaned closer, pressing kiss after kiss to Maggie’s neck, moving up under her jawline and kissing her hard over her pulse point, making Maggie’s breath catch.

              “I’ll consider myself warned, Sawyer…” Alex murmured into Maggie’s hair as she continued to kiss her neck, licking and suckling under her jaw.  Maggie moaned and lead Alex towards the bed, both of them stripping off clothing layers as they went, Alex thanking her lucky stars for the close call and trying not to giggle as she imagined Winn still spluttering indignantly back at his computer.  Winn disappeared from her mind pretty quickly, however, as she turned towards Maggie and was shoved backwards onto the bed, bouncing off the mattress with a gasp of anticipation as Maggie climbed on top of her and began kissing  _her_  neck instead, her hands slipping over Alex’s chest…

—————  
  


              A week or so later, the evening was unfolding like many others. Both Alex and Maggie had a glass of wine and bowl of popcorn between them, but they were mostly quiet, doing their own thing on their laptops as usual.  Alex was completely unaware, however, that Maggie was wise to Alex’s secret. Maggie was a player of World of Warcraft herself, and had figured out that Alex had been hiding that she was too.  When Alex wasn’t home, Maggie had checked Alex’s laptop for the game and sure enough, there it was.  Feeling only marginally intrusive, she had quickly powered up Alex’s version of the game and found out the server and character name of what she guessed to be Alex’s main, added herself to Alex’s friendlist (hoping she wasn’t one to look at it very often) then quickly exited everything and closed the laptop.

              Now that Maggie knew, she’d been waiting for a chance to confront Alex about it, but had been trying to figure out how.  They’d only been on their computers for a minute or two before Maggie got an alert that Alex had signed in on her main character, and Maggie grinned as she realized that not only were they on opposite factions, but also on a Player vs. Player server.  Thanks to the in game friend system, Maggie could see what zone Alex’s character was in and quickly headed her way.  Once there, she got on her most impressive flying mount (unable to resist the urge to show off) and took to the skies, searching for Alex’s character. It took nearly ten minutes of searching, but finally she saw her, farming a mining node at the base of a hill.

              Maggie swooped down and charged Alex’s character without warning, her eyes flipping to Alex’s face as she did so, watching the faint flickers of surprise, then determination, then mild disappointment as Maggie killed her character pass over Alex’s face.    Maggie retreated some distance away as Alex’s spirit ran back to her corpse, then after a moment or two, attacked again.  Alex put up a better fight this time, apparently having anticipated a second attack, but her feral druid was no match for Maggie’s well-geared demon hunter. Alex’s lips had pressed together into a thin, annoyed line as she was forced to do a second corpse run, and Maggie repressed a smile, wondering how long it would take her to break.

              After the third kill, Alex’s foot started tapping impatiently. After the fourth, she took a big gulp of wine, staring at her screen with a look of murder in her eyes, and Maggie had a hard time keeping in a laugh.  The fifth time, Alex nearly managed to kill Maggie’s character, but Maggie just barely defeated her, which seemed to unhinge Alex.

              “Oh come  _ON_ ,” Alex growled furiously under her breath.  Maggie put on a mask of innocence and looked up, as though only just noticing Alex’s frustration.

              “Problem, babe?”

              “No, it’s fine.”  Alex sounded grumpy, and Maggie had to bite her lip to keep laughing.  

              After the sixth kill, Alex had died enough times that the game was forcing her to wait before she was able to get back into her character’s body, and her foot started tapping faster, more impatiently.  Maggie laughed silently to herself, aware that she was enjoying this a little too much, but unwilling to drop the bomb just quite yet.

              Maggie decided to let Alex think she’d left and so she retreated, flying off to a nearby mountain and settling there for a few, letting Alex get on her own mount and run away.  She heard Alex mutter “ _finally_ ” under her breath and presumably go back to what she’d been doing before. Once Maggie had determined that Alex had let her guard down a bit -her foot had stopped tapping and she no longer looked like she wanted to murder the screen- Maggie zoomed along on her flying mount, located that purple panther running through the undergrowth and dropped down, sending a warglaive flying in her direction.   Alex immediately puffed up in indignation and Maggie was unable to stop a soft laugh from escaping, though Alex was so angry and absorbed that she didn’t hear.

              “What the  _HELL_?” Alex snapped, glaring at her screen and throwing her hands up in frustration.  She seemed to forget herself as she seethed, scowling at the computer as her character’s health disappeared once again.  “What’d I do to deserve this griefing?!”  She seemed to realize suddenly that she’d spoken out loud and her expression changed to one of wide-eyed horror, then she quickly tried to banish the look and replace it with a nonchalant one.  Maggie knew that the time was perfect and she smirked at Alex before speaking in an even, measured tone.

              “Maybe you shouldn’t have rolled a night elf.  Alliance scum.”

              Alex’s nonchalance disappeared as she stared at Maggie, dumbfounded, for several moments.  The silence was thick between them as Maggie fought to maintain a neutral expression and Alex’s gears turned.  Finally it seemed to click and Alex’s confusion turned to shock, amazement and then accusation.

              “YOU! You’re the demon hunter stalking my ass?!” Alex yelped, half-standing and pointing at Maggie accusingly.  Maggie grinned, unable to stop herself from laughing at the look on Alex’s face.

              “Well, it’s a great ass, can you blame me for stalking it?” Maggie asked innocently, laughing as Alex made a noise of disgust mixed with incredulity.  

              “Oh my god!  How long have you known?!”  Alex asked, still shocked and staring at Maggie, torn between amazement and embarrassment as she sat herself back down in her chair.  

              “A week or two.  I’ve suspected for longer.”

              “How did you figure it out?!”  
  
              “I’m a detective, Danvers, I detect.”

              “Very funny.”

              They sat there for a minute just looking at each other, Alex shaking her head, looking both amused and still vaguely scandalized, and Maggie just grinning back at her.  

              “Is that your main?” Alex asked after a while, gesturing at the screen.

              “Nah.  Usually an orc warrior, but I’m bifactional.  I have several toons on both sides.” Maggie smiled at the incredulous look on Alex’s face.  “Though I do prefer Horde.  Lok’tar Ogar.”  Alex shook her head with a disbelieving grin.

              “You are a huge nerd, Maggie Sawyer.”

              “A little rich coming from you, isn’t it, Danvers?” Maggie asked, amused.

              “It’s Winn’s fault!  He got me addicted a few years ago, I didn’t choos-”

              “Please tell me you’re not about to say “I didn’t choose the nerd life, it chose me”,” Maggie groaned, shaking her head.  Alex grinned sheepishly at her, as that had been exactly what she’d been about to say, and Maggie knew it.  

              “Fine, I’m a huge nerd too.  Happy?” Alex asked, playfully scowling at Maggie.

              “Definitely happy,” Maggie said, grinning.  “I’ll switch toons.  Let’s go kill some demons.”

              Maggie logged out of her Horde character and onto an Alliance one, joined back up with Alex’s and together, they mounted their noble steeds and rode off into the heart of the Legion to slay as many demons as they could get their nerdy, virtual hands on.


End file.
